Haunted
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: They were constantly walking on a fragile line, one that threatened to break at any moment. Then, right under her nose, it snapped. Oneshot about Peeta's hijacking.


_**Haunted**_

_**A Hunger Games Fanfiction**_

_**®- Suzanne Collins**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, yeah, this is my first Hunger Games fanfiction. I am completely obsessed with the trilogy, despite the fact I hated it just like a week ago. I love, love, LOVE Peeta to death, and I hate the hijacking thing that happened to him.<strong>

**Anyway, one day while I was looking up Peeta/Katniss pictures on DeviantART, I came across this picture: http: / browse. deviant art. com /?qh= & section= & global= 1&q= katniss+ haunted# /d39 rh9n I think the song "Haunted" does make somewhat sense to the pairing, so I decided this would be my first oneshot, because it was bugging me so much.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em>You and I walk a fragile line<em>

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

* * *

><p>They'd never seen each other eye to eyes. They were different people; she was headstrong, violent, while he was kind and compassionate. It was their differences that brought them together and apart.<p>

Their relationship was like walking on one of those tightrope lines in a circus. One wrong step could send you falling to your doom. Once second, everything is perfectly fine with them, then the next, the rope is snapping, and soon, both come plummeting down farther and farther until they reach the bottom.

It had always been like that for them; the rope that kept them upright snapping bit by bit, but somehow, it never completely snapped.

Until he went missing, that is.

Their rope, their lifeline, it was snapping so much that she had to hold on to the time fragments of what is once was just to maintain her balance. It was so hard to hold one; she felt herself losing grip, the rope breaking even more, being once step closer to a complete and total break.

And when he came back, she could almost _see_ the line mending itself; everything going back to normal.

Then, right under her nose, it snapped.

The rope, now only _her_ lifeline snapped completely.

She wanted to scream. How—why?—had this happened to the boy with the bread—no—_her_ boy with the bread, the boy who she'd never stop owing.

Why would he _do_ such a thing to her? Wasn't it _him_ who had confessed his love for her in front of thousands upon millions of people? Wasn't it _him_ who proposed to her? Who claimed to already be married _and_ expecting a child?

Why would it be _him_ that caused their lifeline, everything that they'd held onto, to break? He was the mender of it; she was the breaker.

It just wasn't right.

Something was wrong with him; something—many things—had happened to him at the Capitol. They had changed him, distorted his thoughts. They had _hijacked_ him. Now _she_ was the enemy, the one who would stop at nothing to kill him. Well, to him at least.

To him, she was a mutt.

A mistake, a flaw that shouldn't exist. An enemy that needed to be eliminated. A murderer.

She wanted to scream, _No! He'd _never_ think that!_, but the more and more she thought about what had happened to him, the more and more she realized that this is what Peeta had become. This is what he thought _she_ was.

And really, there wasn't much she could do about it.

So, she waited it out. Left him alone, barely spoke of him, kept her emotions bottled up. They were in a war right now, and there was no time for depression and pity. She had a duty to these people, these people who'd lost so, _so_ much because of the Capitol and Snow, and she had a duty to take the Capitol down. Bring them crashing the cold, hard ground.

They would pay. They would pay for all the lives that were lost. Rue. Cinna. Thresh. So many others. They would pay for putting Peeta through that, for putting _her_ through that.

Yes, he probably would recover, but he would never be the same again. There's always going to be that little hint of doubt, something that can't be repaired. Their line has already been broken, and there's no turning back from that.

They'll never, ever be the same again.

* * *

><p><em>You and I walk a fragile line<em>

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break_

_Never thought I'd see it_


End file.
